


What It Feels Like For A Girl

by fionaandlossi



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionaandlossi/pseuds/fionaandlossi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has to ask what it's like to play Roger, because she likes to measure herself against the best in the world, and Roger doesn't play mixed doubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Feels Like For A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something that Hewitt said when asked about his then-new girlfriend. He said that the major advantage of going out with her was that she wasn't interested in tennis and didn't keep asking what it was like when playing Federer. Set around about Wimbledon 2005.

I swore I wouldn't get upset over anything Lleyton said, because we're through, I'm over him and I wasn't going to let him upset me any more. But sometimes he'll say something in an interview and it really annoys me. But then again he always did and I can't be properly annoyed with him, because I know he doesn't mean to do it, and because the way that he always had something to say was one of the things I liked so much about him.

But this time!

I don't think he understands what it's like. Venus and Serena, Amelie and Lindsay too, they're taller, stronger and they've got a longer reach than I have. That's what makes them difficult to play. I have to play hard and fast, the way Lleyton does, but that takes its toll. I would have thought that Lleyton could understand that, understand how much effort it takes to keep that up, time after time, since he has the same problem when he hs to beat Safin and Roddick and the other players like that.

The thing I don't think he understands is that even if I could beat them, even if I won slam after slam, even if I made Roger's dominance look like nothing, they still wouldn't say I was the best tennis player in the world, because well "it's only women's tennis".

When they do these polls and lists of the best ever in the sport, why do they always forget Martina and Billie-Jean King? Their talent made most of the men in those top tens look like amateurs.

So yeah, I'd love to know what it's like to play Roger because he's held up to be the best in the world and I want to know how I compare, and sorry Lleyton, but until Roger starts playing mixed doubles, asking you a million and a half questions about it is as close as I can come to that.

~~~~

The End

**Author's Note:**

> End notes: This is why John McEnroe has even more of my undying adoration, he always say Navratilova and King's names when asked about the best tennis players of all time.


End file.
